1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a electric heating apparatus for de-icing water pipes and more particularly pertains to obtaining a temperature within the water pipes when de-icing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe de-icers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pipe de-icers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing pipes from freezing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,311 to Varney, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,389 to Pirkle; U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,792 Goncalves; U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,039 to St. Laurent; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,587 to Miller, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,614 to Hughes.
In this respect, the electric heating apparatus for de-icing pipes according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of obtaining a temperature within the pipes when de-icing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electric heating apparatus for de-icing pipes which can be used for obtaining a temperature within the pipes when de-icing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.